We developed a model of light transport in superficial layers of mucosal tissues that takes into account absorption of light by oxy-and de-oxy- hemoglobin and scattering on collagen fibers. The model was tested on phantoms consisted of both types of hemoglobin and polystyrene microspheres. The model proved to be in excellent agreement with experiment and capable of taking into account delivery-collection geometry of the probe used. This model was used in extracting data from colonic mucosal tissues in hospital endoscopic procedures.